


Beautiful

by intotheruins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Consensual Kink, M/M, Non-Con Roleplay, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2016, Top Sam, ravishment roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intotheruins/pseuds/intotheruins
Summary: Written for the Non-Con Roleplay square on my spn kink bingo card.





	

Dean walked out of the bunker shower, hair damp, nothing but a towel slung low around his waist. He shivered pleasantly in the considerably cooler air. The showers alone were awesome, all that hot water that never seemed to run out and the roomy stalls, but this was one of his favorite things about finally having a home—the fact that he could stroll out in next to nothing, pad down the hall on his bare feet and stretch out naked in his room if he wanted to.

He sighed happily, already planning on getting comfortable with one of his favorite porn videos, when he turned the corner and found Sam leaning against the wall.

“What the hell?” Dean yelped, fingers tightening around his towel. “Holy shit, Sam, you scared the crap outta me.”

Sam arched one eyebrow. He had his back braced against the wall, feet crossed at the ankle and arms folded over his chest. He looked relaxed, but there was a tension in his shoulders that made Dean swallow hard and take a quick step to the side, hand curling all the more firmly into his towel.

“What?” Dean demanded when Sam only continued to stare.

Sam smirked. He shoved off the wall and stalked towards Dean, lifting a hand so he could trail his finger over his shoulders. Dean shuddered, the gentle sensation zinging straight down his spine. He was oddly aware of the fact that Sam was fully dressed—which was ridiculous, they'd seen each other in just boxers—hell, they'd seen each other naked—plenty of times. This shouldn't have been any different, yet Dean could feel a hot flush in his cheeks when Sam stopped in front of him, eyes trailing down his throat as his finger flicked away a drop of water clinging to Dean's collarbone.

“The hell you doing, Sam?” Dean meant for the words to be firm, but they came out breathy as that single finger continued its journey, trailing down to circle teasingly around his nipple. “Okay seriously, man, this is getting weird.”

“Mm.” Sam's smirk deepened. His eyes flicked to Dean's in the same instant he drew his finger deliberately over Dean's nipple, already firm from the cooler air. “And yet you're not moving away.”

Flustered, Dean snorted and stumbled back a few steps. The flush was spreading down his chest, and his skin tingled where Sam had touched it. “This has gotta be the weirdest prank you've ever pulled.”

In a flash, Sam's expression morphed into the narrow-eyed intensity of a predator. He had Dean up against the opposite wall in a second, forearm over his throat to pin him while the other hand curled into Dean's towel.

“Not a prank,” Sam growled. “Every day you walk out of here like this, all clean and soft and exposed. Driving me crazy.”

“W-what... Sam!” Dean gasped when Sam yanked the towel away, dropping it carelessly to the floor. “This isn't funny!”

When Dean tried to dive to the side, Sam pulled back long enough to grab him and twist him around. Dean grunted as he was slammed face-first back into the wall, one arm twisted up behind his back. Not far enough to hurt, but just on the threatening edge of it.

“Don't worry, Dean,” Sam murmured in his ear. “Just relax. I'm gonna make you feel really good.”

“W-what? No!” Dean twisted, hissing through his teeth when pain seared up his shoulder. “I said no, Sam, let go! I'm your _brother_ , this isn't—“

Dean groaned when Sam's teeth sank into the back of his neck. He slumped against the wall, stunned, pain and a strange, sharp pleasure pooling right between his legs. His cock twitched, starting to thicken against his thigh. Sam released his arm only to grab both wrists a second later and bind them together with what felt like his belt. Carefully, he eased his teeth out of Dean's neck and dropped to his knees.

“What... what are you doing?” Dean stammered. He tugged at his restraints and immediately felt Sam's hands wrap around his forearms, pinning his bound hands against his lower back.

“Shh.” Sam pressed a kiss to Dean's spine, just above his wrists. “You're so goddamn beautiful, Dean. Couldn't stand it anymore, had to touch you.”

“Sam, come on...” Dean tugged again, but the belt didn't give at all. He shivered when Sam's hands slid away, half fear and half anticipation. “You can't.”

“Gotta,” Sam insisted. Dean yelped when he felt his little brother cup his ass in both hands. “And you're in no position to stop me.”

He spread Dean's cheeks, exposing his hole. Dean squirmed, clenching in an attempt to hide, but that only made Sam laugh softly. Warm breath rushed over Dean's hole and he moaned before he could stop himself.

“Oh, you like that?” Sam leaned in and deliberately blew across it, laughing when Dean tried to choke down another moan. “It's okay, Dean. I want to hear every sound you make for me.”

“It's n-not like I can h-help... _oh god!_ ” Dean's hips bucked when Sam slicked his tongue over Dean's hole. “What the hell!”

“Mm, you're nice and clean for me,” Sam purred. “And so tight, damn. Not sure if I'll be able to get my cock in there.”

“What?” Dean tried to buck away, thrashing in Sam's hold, but that only brought his attention to the fact that he was fully hard when his cockhead bumped against the wall. “S-sam, wait, I don't want... please, just stop.”

“Can't, gotta touch you,” Sam murmured. “Just hold still, Dean, this is gonna feel great.”

Dean didn't get another chance to speak before Sam's tongue was working its way inside him, slick and warm and Sam was right, it felt  _fucking amazing._ His knees shook and his head thumped against the wall as he tried to stay upright, words of protest getting caught up in his throat and twisting into deep groans. He was mortified when he realized he was spreading his legs wider, hips grinding back against Sam's face. 

“F-fuck, Sam, that's no—nnnng.” Dean shook his head against the wall, arms straining in one last frantic attempt to work free of the belt. “Y-you gotta stop... oh god, fuck, I can't—“

His knees buckled, but Sam caught him before he hit the floor, guiding him down gently to his knees.

“I got you,” Sam murmured, stroking a hand over Dean's head.

Dean shuddered, surprised by how good Sam's fingers felt carding through his hair. The floor, on the other hand, felt decidedly too hard against his knees despite the carpet. He tried to adjust but it only brought his weight down more firmly, sharpening the ache.

“I got you,” Sam repeated, and surged to his feet, bringing Dean with him.

They stumbled the few steps to Sam's room, and the next thing Dean knew he was face-down on the bed. He turned his head to make it easier to breathe and closed his legs, but that didn't stop Sam from sliding two fingers between his cheeks to tease at his spit-slick hole.

“God, can't wait to feel you around my dick,” Sam breathed. He withdrew his fingers and Dean felt the bed dip as Sam shifted. “So fucking pretty like this, Dean.

There was some rustling and the click of a cap being flicked open, then Sam was back on the bed. This time his fingers were slick when he circled them around Dean's hole. Dean gasped when he pressed two inside at once, clenching around the intrusion.

“S-sam, you... oh god...”

Sam pressed in deep and smoothed a finger over Dean's prostate, chuckling when Dean cried out and bucked back against him. “Told you I'd make you feel good. Now come on, relax for me.”

He nudged at Dean's legs. Dean shuddered, but another firm stroke over his prostate had him spreading his thighs to let Sam settle between them. A third finger made him moan and press back, pushing his hips up for more no matter how much he told himself he needed to pull away.

“There you go, that's it,” Sam praised, stroking his free hand over Dean's back. “So good for me. Knew you had to want this, parading around basically naked like that.”

“N-no, I didn't...” Dean shook his head, biting his lower lip in an attempt to hold back another groan when Sam withdrew his fingers. “Stop...”

“Can't,” Sam said. He curled his hands around Dean's hips and tugged him up onto his knees. His cock brushed along Dean's crack, slick and hot and Dean buried his face in the blanket to muffle his moan. “Stay just like that.”

One hand left Dean's hip, and a moment later Sam's thick cock was sinking into him, stretching him wide. Dean shouted, thrashing briefly in Sam's grip before he went limp, relaxing around the intrusion. Sam let out a sharp sigh as his hips pressed flush against Dean's ass. He held still for a moment, breathing hard, one hand stroking over Dean's lower back and bound hands. Then he pulled back and thrust in sharp and fast, and Dean gave up on trying to muffle his moans.

“Knew it,” Sam panted. “Knew you'd be perfect, Dean, oh fuck...”

He fell silent after that, setting a near brutal pace that had Dean whimpering into the blanket. Sam was so damn _big,_ filling him up and making him ache in ways that felt so good, too fucking good, there was no way he wasn't going to come.

Dean shook his head wildly. He clenched his hands, straining against the belt, managed to get out one last, pitiful, _“No,”_ before Sam wrapped a hand around his cock and tipped him over the edge with nothing more than a swipe of his thumb over the head. His knees gave out and he lay there, limp and sated, ignoring the come sticking the blanket to his skin as Sam chased his own orgasm.

Sam collapsed beside Dean after he came, immediately removing the belt with clumsy fingers. He tossed it over the side and spread himself over Dean's back, dropping little kisses along Dean's shoulders and into his hair.

“You okay?” he murmured.

“Mmm.” Dean shifted, pressing back a bit until Sam lifted up enough for Dean to straighten his arms. “I'm awesome. You?”

“Great.” Sam nuzzled at Dean's neck, light enough to tickle and make him laugh. “I didn't go too hard?”

“Mm-mm,” Dean denied. “But I need another shower now, damn it.”

Sam made a vague noise of agreement. His warmth and weight lifted away, and the next thing Dean knew he was being hauled into strong arms and carried out of the room.

“What the hell?” Dean laughed, throwing his arms around Sam's shoulders so he wouldn't slip. “Dude, my legs work fine!”

Sam brushed their noses together, a move that always succeeded in making Dean blush no matter how much he'd deny it. “It's called aftercare, jerk.”

“It's called coddling, bitch,” Dean fired back, but he couldn't stop himself from grinning.

Sam just laughed and kissed him, nearly toppling them both. Dean cursed and swore he'd beat Sam's ass if he dropped him. Apparently, Sam thought this was a great idea because by the time they hit the showers they were already discussing the setup for their next roleplay.

Dean was pretty sure he was never going to get tired of how kinky his little brother was.

 


End file.
